(R)-5-(2-Aminoethyl)-1-(6,8-difluorochroman-3-yl)-1,3-dihydroimidazole-2-thione hydrochloride (the compound of formula P, below) is a potent, non-toxic and peripherally selective inhibitor of DβH, which can be used for treatment of certain cardiovascular disorders. Compound P is disclosed in WO2004/033447, along with processes for its preparation.

The process disclosed in WO2004/033447 involves the reaction of (R)-6,8-difluorochroman-3-ylamine hydrochloride (the structure of (R)-6,8-difluorochroman-3-ylamine is shown below as compound Q), [4-(tert-butyldimethylsilanyloxy)-3-oxobutyl]carbamic acid tert-butyl ester and potassium thiocyanate.

(R)-6,8-difluorochroman-3-ylamine (compound Q) is a key intermediate in the synthesis of compound P. The stereochemistry at the carbon atom to which the amine is attached gives rise to the stereochemistry of compound P, so it is advantageous that compound Q is present in as pure a form as possible. In other words, the R enantiomer of compound Q should be in predominance, with little or no S enantiomer present. Thus, the process for preparing compound Q will advantageously produce compound Q with as high an enantiomeric excess (e.e) as possible.